


How do you even use an Eyeliner?

by YukiChan37



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707's real name mentioned, Eyeliner, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, eyeliner issues, slight sexual content like really really little, zen slightly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiChan37/pseuds/YukiChan37
Summary: MC was going to the RFA party tonight, but she discovers an eyeliner in 707's pile of disguises and decides to try it on.





	How do you even use an Eyeliner?

MC was really excited, tonight her hard work was finally coming into fruition. In a few hours, the second fundraising party was going to start. Even though MC was pretty good with party matters and conversing with guests and VIPs, she realised at this point, eyeliner was her biggest challenge. She never really explored the eyeliner realm, but her curiosity was peaked when she found one in Saeyoung’s makeup and disguise stash.

She was so eager to use it. She even texted Zen to ask for tips on how to put it on. After 10 minutes filled with frustration and slight cursing, she manged to draw on one of her eyelid. She felt very proud of herself for few seconds, only to realised she had to do the other eye as well. She groaned in agony and annoyance.

“I hear a person in distress!” Saeyoung’s hollered “But, no worries, the Defender of Justice will come and save his heroine!” Saeyoung barged into their shared room to see his beautiful partner with her face stuck very closely to the mirror.

“HOW? EYELINER… I CAN’T EVEN…” MC stuttered out incoherently, her wrist and fingers were poised as if they were attacking her eyelids rather than using the eyeliner as Zen has suggested – with gentle pressure.

“MC, look here.” Saeyoung said calmly as he placed his hand on her shoulder. MC turned around with an angry pout. “Ah , so cute…” Saeyoung thought to himself, admiring the face of his love. His eyes then fell on the squiggly, shaky mess MC had done to her eyelid. His body instinctively fell to the floor and rolled around, while laughing loudly and clutching to his sides.

“Oh, MC” he panted, while trying to stop laughing “You are so cute…”.

The irritated MC let out a cry of frustration “Saeyoung, if you’re not going to help me, I’m going to Zen!”

As the words registered in his mind, Saeyoung begin to whine, “YOU CAN’T, you can’t go to him looking 10 times more beautiful than you already are!” The compliment cause MC to blush slightly. Saeyoung saw the light pink shade that dusted MC’s cheeks. He felt that his was falling more and more in love with MC every day. He stood up and strode towards MC, till they were face to face.

 “Even if everyone in the world starts to fall in love with you, you’re already going to be mine’s!” A slight flush covered his face, when his mind registered what he had said. “We promised.” He said in a quiet, low voice. The last two words triggered MC’s memories and her mind begin to travel to the night when Saeyoung brought her to see the glittering stars in the sky. She remembered how he held her and proposed to her. She remembered how he promised her a future where they will live together till they were old and grey. The memory brought back a flood of emotions.

Saeyoung’s intense gaze pulled MC back to the current moment. His eyes were staring straight at MC’s eyes, making MC feel as if he was staring into her soul. MC’s face started to redden under Saeyoung’s intimate gaze.

“Well, it looks like you don’t need that blusher anymore.” Saeyoung said with a smirk on his face. At that moment, MC realised she was trapped between Saeyoung’s toned arms, his hands clasped the edge of the dressing table, as his body towered slightly above hers.

MC looked away and broke the eye contact. Her heart was racing and pounding in excitement and embarrassment. Her face felt hot and she suddenly felt really shy. She heard Saeyoung chuckle and felt her chin being pulled.

Their faces were now in close proximity, with less than a centimetre between them. Their foreheads were touching. Without any hesitation, Saeyoung planted his lips on to MC. MC closed her eyes and was pulled into Saeyoung’s embrace. His broad hands pressed her head and body close towards him, making sure that there were no gaps between them. MC placed her arms over Saeyoung’s shoulder and linked hands to pull him closer. Their bodies held together firmly. The need for air forced them to break apart and gasp.

“I love you, MC.” Saeyoung gasped, while tightening his arms around her.

“I love you too, Saeyoung.” MC replied without hesitation. Both of them grinned at each other. The eyeliner issue and party remained slightly forgotten. As Saeyoung was about to kiss her again, MC’s eyes travelled to the wall clock behind him. Her eyes widen causing Saeyoung to stop and look at her quizzingly.

“OH SHIT , SAEYOUNG , THE PARTY!!!”MC screamed “We’re going to be late!” Saeyoung laughed.

“No worries, with my babies it wouldn’t even take us 15 minutes to get there.” He took the eyeliner from the dressing table and begin to touch up the eyeliner mess MC made. “Trust me.”  His words comforted you and made you smile. What MC didn’t know was that, it was always this gentle, sweet smile of hers that always made Saeyoung’s heart skip a beat. He asked MC to close her eyes as his fingers gently touched her face.

He secretly thought to himself “Well, we can continue what we nearly started after the party.”    

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you peeps enjoyed this. Kudos and Comments and greatly welcomed  
> On a side note: I'm currently on V's route Day 8 and welp my bedroom seems to be flooded in tears hahah T_T . No seriously, I thought Seven's route was sad but peeps the angst is real in V's route T_T >_< . 
> 
> Hope everyone has a great day and thanks for dropping by! ^_^ Cheers!


End file.
